These senses aren’t enough
by Steph.107
Summary: COMPLETE - How Jane loves Lisbon, described through the five senses plus a sixth. Sight - Hearing - Touch - Smell - Taste - Time
1. Sight

**A/N**: This is the second time I've started a new story because it didn't fit in with Office Hours.

Anyway, basically it's what Jane thinks of Lisbon through his five senses, and I've decided to do it in second person.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

* * *

Sight

Every time you open your eyes and see her, you know that she is special. It was more fate that she was the first person you saw when you got your eyesight back rather than happy coincidence. You knew it would be her, you knew it _had_ to be her because she was the sight you had missed the most.

You love the flutter of her eyelashes and the crinkle in the corner of her eyes. You love it when she raises one eyebrow at anything you suggest and you love her little nose and those miraculous lips.

You love looking of those lips of hers. You the love the shape and the colour of them. You love how she licks her lips before speaking, and how she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. You love the shape they make when she speaks and especially the shape they make when she smiles at anyone, but even more especially when she smiles at you.

You know you should be able to help yourself but every time you see her you greedily take in the curve from her neck and follow over her chest, over her smooth, flat stomach towards her most sensitive part, a place she so willingly showed you.

Her legs are so appealing to your eye that you're surprised she hasn't flushed bright red and demanded that you stop immediately. You wouldn't anyway; when she's blushes you can't look away.

The way she looks at you through tired eyes drive you wild nearly every morning, what drives you more wild is when she looks at you with eyes that hold uncontrollable passion.

You love it even more when you see her face at the height of her uncontrollable desire.

You love her eyes, you love looking into them and seeing her shiver because she knows how deeply you are looking.

* * *

Will be doing another five chapters on this, with the other four senses plus Jane's sixth ;D


	2. Hearing

**A/N**: Shorter than the last chapter, but I like this one

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Mentalist or Jane's heart, unfortunately.

* * *

Hearing

You know you're one of the few people on earth who have acknowledged the beauty of recognising the significance and power of sound. You cherish this fact with slight guilt as you know its focus is misplaced.

But then you question yourself, _is_ focusing that power and beauty on the woman you love wrong? Surely it can't, you reason. Surely.

So you continue to notice little things about her. And by little you mean things as huge as the world to you but you know she doesn't even notice about herself. This is a novelty to you, as you can't begin to imagine how she cannot distinguish her own magnificence.

You've picked out your favourite sounds she makes, like the gentle sigh she lets out while sleeping next to you, her laughter and her laboured breathing when you're proving to her that she's a goddess to you. You've remembered the tell tale signs that she's happy and the signs that indicate her anger, particularly when she's angry at you, misdirected or not.

You've stored the sound of her padding barefoot through her own home in your growing bank of memories relating to her and the way she calls you from another room with growing expectance and excitement.

The most enjoyable sound you have ever heard is the sound of her whispering your name against your lips and the erratic breathing that comes with it by nature now.

* * *

Next one will be will be up shortly :)


	3. Touch

**A/N**: New chapter, the next two are going to be really hard to do :/

**Disclaimer**: I own multiple things. I do no own the Mentalist though, wish as I might.

* * *

Touch

Sometimes when you're holding you can feel her heart beat pounding in her chest. You used to think that nothing could get this woman's heart going because of her line of work, but the way you hold her is something often lost for people like her. You know that she's glad that it was you who found this new enthusiasm for life in her.

When she kisses you its different to when you kiss her. When she kisses you its like the world is crashing around you and she'd the only thing you're aware of, the only thing you can feel. When you kiss her you feel like you are stealing something precious from the world, and you're not sure if you should be guilty or happy that you are hers and she is yours.

Those fleeting moments when your hands pass over the other's quickly when no one else is meant to notice is becoming harder. That immediate sparkle of hope in humanity you get when your skin makes contact with hers is becoming so frighteningly exhilarating to you that you wonder how you've not shouted to the heavens your love for this women yet.

When she's not with you sometimes you think that you can still feel her, still feel her hands, her body pressed against yours, her lips touching your lips and the way her hair tickles against your face.

You wonder how she can keep this unbearable distance from you when she's not within reach of you, you wonder if its some test or if she really doesn't understand how much she means to you yet.

* * *

I like the ending in this one. Hopefully you are also feeling positive about it. :D


	4. Smell

**A/N**: Vanilla bonbons are horrible. Never eat them!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the mentalist and I especially don't own any Cinnamon trees!

Cinnamon sounds like C-Man!

* * *

Smell

Cinnamon. Cinnamon is your new favourite smell. Nothing else smells more delicious or enticing to you and you know it. She knows it as well, she knows it because every time you're alone together in a personal environment you close your eyes and inhale deeply. She knows you are doing your best to commit her smell to memory for when she's not around.

Every time now that you smell food that is lucky enough to be graced with the cinnamon spice you immediately think of Lisbon and wish that she was here with you, if only to smell the heightened version of it, mixed in with her own delicious scent.

There are certain smells that you know you should associate with her by now, surely. Homemade cookies and Sunday dinner are the things you were taught to love about a woman when you were growing up. But now all you think of is the smell of her hair when you kiss her head, theme park candy floss from your adventure there together and her shower gel along with your intense longing to use it so you could have her scent following you around all day until you could see her again.

You felt no embarrassment when she asked what you do when she is not there to hold you when you need comfort. You told her you smell her clothes instead. She smiled at you as if she understood and she does.

* * *

Positively happy with this one, after all, there's not much you can say on this sense I think.


	5. Taste

**A/N**: Short chapter, kinda because it's weird to write about this stuff, and really I just want these chapters finished before I start my new story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't even own any doughnuts today.

* * *

**Taste**

You can taste her kiss. You can taste the sweet lingering flavour of her lips on yours when she's not around.

The sugar coating her lips from the celebratory doughnuts you eat tastes sweeter from her lips. How jealous you are of that sugar. It can boldly envelop itself over her lips and reap the rewards of knowing how much pleasure she will get from running her tongue over her lips to remove the evidence of it ever being there. You like to think that you're a man not run by your emotions, but oh, how you wish she would taste you like that.

Even the bitter taste of coffee tastes good to you on her lips.

You love the salty taste of her skin when you kiss her neck at the end of the day.

You love the taste of her kiss.

* * *

Last chapter next.

Peace


	6. Time

**A/N**: I totally did research about some 6th senses. I liked the idea of mixing up time the most.

Also, this chapter is a little different, in that its not only about Lisbon, I've recycled an entire paragraph and its a little more sad.

**Disclaimer**: I don't Sky or even Freeview on the TV I'm watching, watcha betting I don't own the Mentalist either?

* * *

Time

When you think back into your memories of Lisbon you're fully aware of the date and even the time of your first meeting, yet it's sometimes the most distant memory you have of her.

The most distinct memories you have of her are playing like a HD tape in your head, they're the clearest thing to you, you can see every detail, hear every sound, feel and smell and taste everything as if it were currently happening, yet the more mundane things, the things you don't like to remember, are placed in your head like captured stills that are old and worn, and even the smudged finger marks on them are covered in dust.

Sometimes it feels like last year you were marrying your wife, last month your daughter was born. You know this is wrong, you know this is wrong because you are a smart person with your wits about you. You know when things happened. Then again, you thought you knew the difference between right and wrong, but that line seems to be foggier to you every day now.

You can see the flutter of her eyelashes and the crinkle in the corner of her eyes and you can hear the sound of her whispering your name against your lips. You can feel that amazing sensation that when you're holding her you can feel her heart beat pounding in her chest. You can inhale the smell of her hair when you kiss her head and you love the taste of her kiss.

Right now your first kiss is happening, but you can't tell who it is.

You're getting your memories mixed up.

Didn't you're hidden kisses happen with Lisbon years ago? Weren't you holding your wife's dead body just last week?

* * *

I hope this made sense. Its supposed to be that Jane feels all this for Lisbon, but he can totally confuse all those feelings he had for his wife as well, which I think is an strange twist to take but for some reason, I think this is an oddly fitting ending.

Anyways, peace out!


End file.
